


A Taguel's Armor

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Day 1: Armor, F/F, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia has no idea how Panne's armor works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taguel's Armor

**Author's Note:**

> i needed this week. replenish my lesbians. i'm so #blessed

Somehow, the ground shaking beneath Cordelia as Panne ran beside her and her pegasus was comforting. No matter how many times Panne challenged Cordelia and her pegasus to a race, it seemed as if the slight tremble never got old. The tremors soon disappeared, though, when Panne gained a lead on Cordelia, as always. 

 

A couple of seconds behind Panne, Cordelia slowed to a stop in front of a large oak tree. Panne was curiously pawing at the ground beneath her, but looked up when she saw Cordelia approaching. “I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost,” Panne teased. At least, Cordelia assumed she was teasing. She wasn’t smiling at all…however, after learning about Panne inside and out, Cordelia learned that her sense of humor was sometimes a bit askew; sometimes, Panne made a joke without even realizing it.

 

“Very funny. I can’t keep up with you. At least, Aurora can’t.” Cordelia’s pegasus perked up at the sound of her name, and looked at Panne carefully.

 

Panne trotted up to Aurora and nuzzled her gently. Cordelia flushed; she had to admit, she was kind of jealous. Panne always did look so...cuddly in beast form, when she wasn’t tearing Risen apart. Cordelia knew that Panne wouldn’t be too happy if she were to just  _ cuddle _ her, but sometimes it was hard to resist.

 

The fluffy feeling in Cordelia’s heart faded when Panne shifted into human form, deciding to pet Aurora instead. Aurora was no longer spooked by Panne’s shifting, but instead pushed back into Panne’s hand gratefully. 

 

“Oh,” Cordelia exclaimed, causing Panne and Aurora to jump. “Ah, my apologies, I just remembered something. I wanted to ask you about your armor, Panne. How does it stay in tact when you shift? It doesn’t look like it’s too stretchy…”

 

“It isn’t.” Panne looked down at her armor as if she were just becoming aware of it. “It’s enchanted. It shifts with me.”

 

“Does it move when you’re not shifting? Like if you stretch?”

 

“No, it only changes when I do,” Panne explained. “Why the sudden interest, if I may ask?”

 

“Well...I watch you a lot,” Cordelia admitted. 

 

Panne raised an eyebrow. “As is standard for lovers.”

 

Cordelia laughed and said, “Yes, but I watch you a  _ lot _ , and I haven’t been able to figure your armor out. I was just curious, is all! I guess you wouldn’t be able to wear anything else in Taguel form, then…”

 

“No. Although, I could be completely naked in human form, and then shift into beast form...however, I believe a beast’s naked body would be tolerated much more than a human’s,” Panne said. She looked deep in thought.

 

“I want to be the only one who sees things like that, anyway,” Cordelia said, smiling. 

 

Panne coughed awkwardly and shifted into beast form, pacing back and forth. It wasn’t often that Panne got shy, especially not because Cordelia had said something “off-color”, but Cordelia cherished every moment. “You...don’t have to worry about that. Let’s have another race.”

 

Before Cordelia could agree, Panne was already galloping off.


End file.
